Reencuentro
by Evanna Leroy
Summary: Porque a pesar de no verse hace meses, ellos tuvieron su reencuentro. One Shot. Portada: Zoe Art en Facebook.


**.**

Este One Shot está ambientado en el universo de "_Broken Crowns_", un FanFiction _Eremika_ que llevo escribiendo hace un par de meses, por lo que se considera parte de la historia.

_Para mi querida Yulii, en agradecimiento por su hermoso regalo. Espero que te guste este pequeño LeviHan._

* * *

**.**

**Reencuentro**

**.**

La lámpara a gas era lo único que iluminaba la desastrosa habitación de la comandante. No tenía noción de cuánto tiempo llevaba sentada en ese escritorio de madera pulcramente tallado, escribiendo un sinfín de papeles y documentos. El evidente cansancio se hallaba presente hacía ya varios días, pero la tozuda mujer de gafas y cabello castaño se negaba a descansar, no hasta que hubiese terminado de afinar todos los detalles relativos a la boda de los príncipes Eren Jaeger y Mikasa Ackerman.

Además, le habían llegado reportes de soldados del ejército de Sina rondando en la zona limítrofe, lo que la preocupaba aún más, ya que su misión era proteger a la familia real, bajo cualquier costo.

La llegada de la princesa al castillo María debía concretarse con la mayor rapidez posible, por lo que tanto ella como el comandante del imperio Rose, Erwin Smith, debieron trabajar el doble aquellos días. Afortunadamente, su incorporación fue llevada a cabo con éxito, pero Hange, inteligente y perspicaz, sabía que no debía bajar la guardia.

Un bostezo la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Se percató de que llevaba un tiempo sosteniendo la pluma y que no había escrito nada, causando que la hoja se manchara un poco con tinta.

En contra de su voluntad, decidió tomarse unos minutos de descanso. Como buena investigadora, sabía que si quería continuar con los preparativos debía detenerse de vez en cuando, para refrescar su mente y sus ideas. Se quitó los lentes, dejándolos sobre la mesa y procedió a estirarse aún sentada en la silla, soltando otro bostezo.

Los ojos se les estaban haciendo bastante pesados y pestañeó en reiteradas ocasiones para evitar aquel malestar y poder continuar con sus deberes pronto.

—Cuatro ojos.

Aquella voz hizo que Hange se sobresaltara. Aturdida por haber sido despertada repentinamente, buscó a tientas los lentes para poder corroborar la borrosa figura que estaba plantada frente a ella.

—Levi… —murmuró con sorpresa.

Se frotó los ojos, pensando que sería parte de su sueño, pero el fuerte soldado de cabello negro seguía a su lado, con los brazos cruzados, observándola con su habitual cara de pocos amigos.

—Estabas soltando tu baba en el escritorio.

Adormilada, echó un vistazo y reparó que la tinta se había derramado sobre varias hojas que se hallaban sueltas. En algún momento, utilizó sus brazos para apoyar su cabeza sobre el escritorio, buscando inconscientemente una manera más cómoda de dormir.

—No me percaté de ello, ja ja —se carcajeó la castaña, al tiempo en que se incorporaba de su asiento.

Tomó los papeles manchados y los tiró a una cesta, los cuales cayeron afuera sin que ella se diera cuenta. Luego se dispuso a ordenar un poco el tremendo caos de su habitación; llevaba tantos días trabajando sin parar que empezó a acumular libros y archivos, los cuales estaban repartidos por casi todo el suelo, apenas dejando espacio para transitar.

Levi, quien aún continuaba apoyado a un costado de la mesa, cerró los ojos intentando no irritarse por aquel desorden, y por sobre todo, del polvo que se esparcía por todos los rincones. En la opinión de Levi, a ese cuarto le urgía una limpieza profunda lo más pronto posible.

Una risita lo obligó despertar y a enfocar su vista sobre la comandante.

—¿Por qué tienes esa cara de loca?

La mujer lo miraba con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y con un brillo en sus ojos castaños, distintos a los que emitía cuando realizaba algún descubrimiento, ya que había pasado por alto un gran detalle.

—¿Y tú, a que venías a estas horas? —contestó con otra pregunta.

—A verte —respondió sin más rodeos.

Su rostro se iluminó por completo. Soltó una expresión de asombro combinada con emoción, y dejando los libros sobre el escritorio, se acercó a Levi, quien no le quitó la mirada de encima.

—¿A mí? —susurró con emoción cuando estuvo tan sólo a unos centímetros del capitán.

Aquellos ojos azabaches la observaron por unos instantes, y sin mayor preámbulo y explicaciones, tomó el mentón de la mujer con firmeza y depositó sus labios sobre los de ella.

Sintió como una electricidad recorrió por todo su cuerpo y le correspondió enseguida. Procedió a tomar con sus manos el rostro del soldado, haciendo que el beso tomara un ritmo más intenso y profundo.

Casi perdió el aliento cuando la lengua de él buscó con desesperación la suya, permitiéndole entrar en ella. En un acto de picardía, mordió el labio inferior del soldado, quien en su momento también hizo lo mismo. Y estuvieron así, un largo e indefinido tiempo besándose y amándose, sólo como ellos sabían: a su manera.

Si bien, habían trascurrido un par de días desde su llegada, no habían podido coincidir demasiado, viéndose tan solo en un par de ocasiones; pero el hecho que haya sido el mismo capitán quien no hubiese resistido más tiempo sin estar a su lado la impresionó de sobremanera. La paciencia y el autocontrol que mantuvo durante esos días habían dado grandes frutos, y verlo de esa manera, tan excitado y deseoso fue lo mejor que pudo recibir a cambio de su espera.

La comandante pensaba que ya era parte del pasado, aunque en su interior jamás olvidaría los hermosos e inolvidables momentos que vivieron juntos. Pero conocía a Levi más que a sí misma y nunca estuvo en sus planes presionarlo o agobiarlo con aquella especie de relación que sostenían.

Luego de haber explorado su dulce boca por completo, repartió besos por todo su rostro, trazando un invisible camino hasta llegar a su cuello. Hange no pudo evitar soltar un gemido; Levi sabía perfectamente cómo lograr que perdiera la cabeza en un par de minutos, y lo peor era que ambos estaban conscientes de lo mucho que necesitaban aquel éxtasis del cual estaban siendo embargados durante esa noche.

Los besos apasionados continuaron y fueron subiendo de nivel. Las manos de la comandante estaban aferradas al cabello de su amante, gimiendo mientras él se disponía a desabrochar uno por uno los botones de la blusa que estaba usando. Posteriormente, recorrió con sus manos desde sus pechos hasta sus piernas, agachándose para rozar con sus labios sus muslos, por sobre la tela que los cubría. La mujer sucumbió por completo ante el deleite y el placer, el tacto era sublime, maravilloso, y quería que no se detuviera por nada en el mundo, pero lamentablemente lo hizo.

Después de haberle quitado su pantalón, el soldado se detuvo y se acercó a la cama, desprendiéndose de su gabardina, su camisa y sus zapatos. Y como si nada hubiese sucedido, se acostó en ella, invitándola a realizar lo mismo.

Confundida, pero no menos excitada, Hange se acostó a su lado y retomó lo que habían dejado en suspenso, pero Levi cortó el beso.

—Duérmete.

Su rostro se desfiguró por completo. ¿El idiota planeaba dejarla en ese estado sin hacer nada? ¿Qué clase de mala broma era esa? ¿Ir a su habitación, llenarla de besos infinitos y exquisitas caricias, después de un largo tiempo sin verse y luego no hacerse cargo de ello?

—¡¿QUÉ?! —gritó la comandante, desconcertada y furiosa, a la vez que tomaba distancia de él.

—Estás cansada, gafas de mierda.

Fue en ese instante, como por arte de magia que sintió su cuerpo pesado, no sabía si era producto de las emociones vividas recientemente, o por el cansancio acumulado, o por ambos. Inevitablemente bostezó, dándole inconscientemente el favor al capitán.

La mujer de gafas entendió: aquella ocasión no era la indicada para dar rienda suelta a las pasiones reprimidas, ambos estaban agotados y estresados, y el soldado deseaba que su encuentro fuese perfecto en todo sentido.

A pesar de que se mostrara frío y distante, ella era una de las pocas personas que conocía al verdadero Levi, aquel soldado fuerte, pero detallista, amante de la limpieza y que tan sólo con un par de miradas bastaban para comunicarse.

Hange reprimió su enojo, porque estaba plenamente consciente de que el hombre de cabellos negros lo hacía exclusivamente por ella, porque la amaba profundamente y porque cuando la tuviera en sus brazos, quería que disfrutara a plenitud junto a él.

—¿Y mañana me harás el amor? —preguntó acomodándose a su lado, sintiendo como el sueño se apoderaba de ella nuevamente.

—Duérmete y sabrás.

La joven esbozó una sonrisa y buscó la mirada del soldado una última vez. Ya medio adormilada, le acarició la mejilla con delicadeza.

—Gracias por quedarte —susurró con ternura antes de que el cansancio ganara rápidamente la pelea y descansara sobre su pecho, dichosa de tener al hombre que más amaba otra vez a su lado, porque algo le decía en su interior que aquel reencuentro sería para siempre.


End file.
